godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra
Mothra (モスラ, Mosura), also called The Goddess of Peace, is a giant, divine, butterfly/moth-like deity kaiju goddess, the series quadtagonist, and the Guardian of the Earth. She is Godzilla's closest friend and love interest. Unlike most other monsters in the series, Mothra is always on the side of good. Mothra's first appearance was in the Season 2 episode "Godzilla Meets the Guardian of the Earth." Since then, she has appeared in almost every episode, along with a great many other monsters. Biography In the first movie, Mothra was born on Infant Island and traveled to Lagos Island to help her mother, Godzilla (who was a baby at the time), and Female Godzilla to defeat SpaceGodzilla. And after she cocooned herself in the middle of her dying mother and the world's oldest tree, Mothra eventually, but very quickly, transformed into her flying, powerful adult Imago form, with the ability to block ranged attacks. She also gained extra powers and can zap things with antenna and wing blasts. Mothra creates powerful gusts of wind from her wings, and creates clouds from her scales to reflect energy attacks. However, she was defeated. When Female Godzilla was able to fight and defeat Godzilla, she died, her son disappeared, and Mothra returned to Infant Island. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters Season 2 Godzilla Meets The Guardian of the Earth Mothra is in danger from her rival brother Battra. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Personality A loyal Earth Guardian and evolved to protect humanity from many threats, Mothra appears to be more friendly towards humanity than most fellow kaiju. Mothra is devoted to defeating any evil force that comes to or threatens Earth, and therefore abhors monsters who join forces with those evil forces for personal advancement. Being the Guardian of the Earth, Mothra is usually high in the atmosphere protecting the planet from any outer space threat that could come to Earth but is more commonly on Earth with the other Guardian monsters, especially including Godzilla. Physical Appearance Pending. Name The name "Mothra" is the suffixation of "-ra" (a common last syllable in kaiju names) to "moth." Since the Japanese language does not have dental fricatives, it is approximated "Mosura" in Japanese. Originally, Mothra's name was approximated in English as "Mosla," but it was later corrected to "Mothra". Some have even referred to Mothra as "The Thing." In Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, the guardian monster Mothra's name is spelled in kanji but pronounced the same: 最珠羅? Powers and Abilities Mothra has proven a formidable adversary in combat: in larval form she may use her silken spray to wrap and immobilize an opponent, and has a knack for biting and clinging to foes' tails. In Imago form, she becomes the most powerful Mothra of all time, gaining a wide varitey of all-powerful attacks, including very animalistic scratching and dragging, incorporating several bolt and beam weapons, and often concluding with a poisonous yellow powder (or "scales")—her last defense. Mothra is one of the most powerful psychics in the series universe. She has the ability to use this power benevolently, to communicate with humans, or defensively, to destroy her enemies. Mothra is divine and draws many parallels to the Phoenix, which makes her one of the more powerful kaiju in the universe. 'Larva Form' *'Web Spray:' Mothra Larva can spray a stream of sticky webs from her mandibles, used to cocoon herself, other Mothra, and/or opponents. This webbing also has a corrosive shock-like effect on the flesh of others, creating small burns. *'Mega Breast Cannon:' Mothra Larva can launch a highly explosive beam of green energy from her chest. *'Camouflage:' When needed, Mothra Larva can change her colors, becoming nearly invisible by camouflage. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Mothra Larva can jump high and far through the air. 'Imago Form' *'Armor Cross Heat Rainbow Pulsar Laser Energy Beams:' Mothra can launch five multi-colored, powerful, destructive, explosive cross heat laser-like beams of energy, fired in rapid succession, from her forehead and antennae. These laser beams can do considerable destructive force and are capable of creating large explosions on impact, cutting through buildings, and penetrating an opponent's energy barrier. * Transcending Fate: By charging her body with powerful fire-like energy, Mothra is capable of flying directly through an opponent’s body. Once through, the opponent will begin to crystallize and finally explode, destroying her opponent. *'Wing Lightning:' Mothra can unleash numerous strands of powerful, explosive lightning-like bolts of energy released from her wings. These lightning bolts are fairly powerful; however, they can only be used on a ground-based opponent. *'Sparkling Rainbow Buster:' Launched from her wings, Mothra can fire twin, explosive beams of multi-colored energy. *'Mineral Chest Beam:' Mothra can launch a highly explosive beam of energy from her chest. *'Cry for Peace:' When Mothra cries out, she’s capable of using her energy to unleash a cry of energy that stuns opponents in range for a short period of time. *'Sun Strike Buster:' By releasing powder from her wings and flying in a circle pattern, Mothra can launch an intensely powerful beam of energy, able to render even the strongest of opponents unconscious while generating a massive explosion. * Supersonic Flight: Mothra can fly anywhere up to Mach 15.5. Mothra can also create powerful wind gusts using her wings. *'Reflective Scales:' Released from her wings, Mothra can create, release, and drop a large cloud of reflective "scales" from her wings that act as a 3-D mirror. These scales can reflect an opponent’s energy projectile attacks back at them to its source while also amplifying Mothra’s and her ally’s attacks, allowing them to strike numerous times all over an opponent’s body. Not only can these scales reflect weaker energy attacks, but can also burn opponents on touch. The scales also have a poisonous effect on enemies. *'Energy Shock:' By grabbing an opponent with her many legs, Mothra can channel shocking energy into their body. *'Stingers/Stinger Blast:' Mothra can launch a large barrage of numerous, poisonous tipped stingers from her abdomen/thorax. In addition, Mothra can fire a shocking tipped stinger from her lower abdomen. * Immortality: Mothra is an immortal goddess with similarities to a phoenix. Despite having experienced death on multiple occasions, Mothra is always reincarnated through an egg that she lays through divine methods. *'Poison Powder:' Mothra can release poisonous dust from her wings, the true affects of this poison is unknown, but it can hold opponents off for a few moments. *'Explosive Scales:' Mothra can release a tremendous amount of yellow, dust-like scales from her wings. When coming in contact with a heat source, the scales will detonate, creating a gigantic explosion. These scales also have the ability to short out circuitry of electronics passing through them. *'Energy Pulse:' Should an opponent get too close to or grab Mothra, she can surge a blast of energy throughout her body to blast opponents back, forcing any creature to release her. *'Hurricane Winds:' By simply flapping her wings, Mothra can and is capable of creating strong, massive, hurricane-like winds capable of blowing buildings and kaiju away. In addition, Mothra can do what’s called a Wind shockwave by flying upward and then slamming her body into the ground, creating a small shockwave. *'Energy Transfer:' Mothra is capable of transferring some of her energy into others via her antennae, reviving them and empowering them. However, should Mothra be killed, she can transfer her energy into another, gifting them with a renewed life, increased strength, and more power. *'Fairies:' Mothra can create extremely small, telepathic projections of herself called Fairy Mothras in which the Cosmos can use to communicate with others telepathically. In addition, when needed, Mothra can transform herself into thousands of much smaller, energized, fairy-like copied versions of herself that will attack an enemy. Once touching an opponent, the copies will explode, often covering targets with blankets of explosions. *'Excel Flash Dash:' For sixty-five seconds, by charging her body with energy, Mothra is capable of flying at Mach 85. *'Forest Revival:' By flying over badly damaged and burnt areas of forest, Mothra can return life to the vegetation. *'Armor Pressure Field:' By creating an invisible pressure field around her body, Mothra can reflect energy attacks away from her body. This Pressure field is extremely strong and can protect Mothra from even the strongest of attacks. *'Levitation Field:' By creating golden/yellow-colored rings of energy with her wings and dropping them onto an opponent, Mothra can encase them in a levitation field, allowing her to transport anything she desires with ease. *'Aqua Transformation:' Mothra is capable of transforming into Aqua Mothra thanks to the sacrifice of the Ghogo and her mother. 'Aqua Mothra' *'Cross Heat Pulser Beams:' Aqua Mothra can fire three explosive, laser-like beams in rapid succession from her forehead. *'Crescent Dash Beam:' Aqua Mothra can launch v-shaped, missile-strength energy beams from her forehead. *'Pressure Field:' By creating an invisible pressure field around her body, Aqua Mothra can reflect energy attacks away from her body. *'Fairies:' When needed, Aqua Mothra can transform herself into thousands of fairy versions of himself that will attack an enemy. *'Manna Body Beams:' Launched from her entire body, Aqua Mothra can unleash X-shaped beams of energy that cause huge explosions to opponents. *'Transformation:' Aqua Mothra can transform into Light Speed Mothra. She can also change back into her normal Mothra form also. 'Light Speed Mothra' *'Time Travel:' When in flight, Light Speed Mothra is capable of flying through time. Fighting Skills/Capabilities Mothra began her life out as a giant larva, with a powerful, barbed, stinger tail, a web-spinning snout that spits out silk to stun, or even freeze or create small burns to her enemies, and a powerful chest beam. After she transformed into her flying, powerful adult Imago form, she gained the ability to block ranged attacks. She also gained extra powers and can zap things with antenna and wing blasts. Mothra creates powerful gusts of wind from her wings, and creates clouds from her scales to reflect energy attacks. Although her wings appear frail, Mothra is a very capable melee opponent-using her superior mobility to strike her opponents quickly and then retreat. *'Spiral Dive:' Mothra flies up and then swoops down while spinning her body to attack. *'Rolling Uppercutt:' The deity flies in a small circle while attacking with her wings. *'Rolling Wing:' Mothra spins her body to lash out with her wings. *'Side Roll:' Mothra flies to one side and then spins her body to the other to attack. *'Slugger:' Mothra winds back and then swings forward with her wings joined together. *'Wind Shockwave:' The deity flies upward and then slams her body into the ground, creating a small shockwave. *'Aerial Driver:' Mothra flies up, the other monster in her grasp, and then drops them to the Earth below. She then flies directly into them and spins to continue her assault. Relationships *Mothra and Godzilla (Closest Friends/Love interests) *Mothra and Larvae (Mother and Children) *Mothra and Anguirus (Best Friends) *Mothra and Rodan (Best Friends) *Mothra and Baragon (Old Friends) *Mothra and Gamera (Friends/Allies) *Mothra and Battra (Most Hated Enemies-turned-Allies/Friends) Gallery Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Guardians Category:Psychics Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Mothra Category:Toho monsters Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Female Kaiju Category:Lepidopterans Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:1960s debuts Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju